


Nightmare

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Luka, Luka puts on a brave face, Luktober 2019, Luktober Prompt Nightmare, a sort of 'no good deed goes unpunished'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Luka lives a very realistic nightmare scenario





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece for the Luktober 2019 Prompt: Nightmare. I think I spent a longer time researching what would be the worst possible news for someone who's identity revolves around playing his guitar.

This is a nightmare, Luka thought with unadulterated horror and panic as he inspected his bandages – not cast – he refused to think of it as such. He must have gotten injured a second before the akuma appeared. And, on the way to the hospital, everyone offered platitudes that it would all be alright, thinking that the injury was a minor inconvenience. The doctors assured the group that if it wasn’t for the Miraculous Ladybug cure, he would be much worse off given that he had used his right hand to bat the akumatized baseball out of The Umpire’s gloved mit.

But no one but Luka was there when the doctor described the extent of the injury: fracture through the proximal third of the scaphoid. Surgery had been required and would be followed by a minimum of 12 weeks in a cast followed by months of physical therapy. It was almost guaranteed that his guitar abilities would diminish to the point of non-existence. 

A knock sounded at the door. Luka rested his face against the cool wall and willed a smile to his face when the members of Kitty Section entered - no need to drag them down with his personal nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> If you splay your hand out and look at your thumb, you’ll notice a little divot that is called the anatomical snuffbox - this is where the injury occurs. There are three types: distal pole, waist (middle), and proximal pole. This type of injury also most frequently occurs to young men but generally is caused by breaking a fall with your hand. 
> 
> So, a fracture through the proximal third of the scaphoid is a relatively serious wrist fracture because it affects your ability to grip objects and your wrist mobility and, if left untreated, it can cause arthritis down the line. And that is only if the proximal areas get enough blood flow to heal. (At the wrists the blood flows from distal to proximal so it already doesn’t get much blood and a fracture at the proximal pole can cut off the little blood that it does get). Of the three types of scaphoid injuries, the proximal pole can be considered the worst because it often requires the longest healing time and surgical intervention.
> 
> Long story short, this type of injury would be devastating to someone who plays guitar and would very much be that person’s worst nightmare.


End file.
